Cruce de miradas
by blanch.beth1
Summary: Hoy como todos los días de los últimos 2 meses se encuentran de camino al trabajo, ella es maestra y el por su parte es entrenador, los 2 son artistas marciales, pero eso ellos no lo saben, se han visto diariamente pero jamás se han hablado, solo tienen la intención de conocerse, aunque aún no se ha dado la oportunidad, simplemente porque ellos así no lo han decidido.


Cruce de miradas

Hoy como todos los días de los últimos 2 meses se encuentran de camino al trabajo, ella es maestra y el por su parte es entrenador, los 2 son artistas marciales, pero eso ellos no lo saben, se han visto diariamente pero jamás se han hablado, solo tienen la intención de conocerse, aunque aún no se ha dado la oportunidad, simplemente porque ellos así no lo han decidido.

-2 meses atrás-

Akane se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y a pesar de salir a correr sintió que le rindió bastante el tiempo, últimamente ha estado muy distraída, sus hermanas creen que necesita salir y conocer gente, ella por su parte cree que después de terminar con su novio de toda la vida hace ya un par de años, no se ve saliendo ni conociendo a nadie más, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que moría por sentirse amada nuevamente, eso claro, jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Esa mañana después de tomar un baño y desayunar, salió de camino a su escuela, el único lugar en el que sus alumnos lograban robarle una sonrisa, amaba su trabajo y soñaba con algún día poder tener su casa llena de niños, le encantaba la convivencia con ellos, se divertía y adoraba compartir sus conocimientos con ellos.

Miró su reloj y después de dejar pasar tres o cuatro trenes al fin decidió abordar uno, a esa hora no estaba muy concurrido por lo que encontró varios lugares vacíos, tomó su bolsa y de ella sacó un libro de poemas que había leído repetidas veces pero que, sin embargo, amaba, a pesar de conocerlo prácticamente de memoria.

Comenzó a leer, cuando de pronto, tuvo un raro presentimiento, era como si una fuerza exterior la obligara a voltear al frente, algo así como un imán y el metal, de tal manera que poco a poco y de forma disimulada comenzó a ver a la gente de su alrededor para por fin posar sus ojos en aquel chico que casi descubre mirándola, estaba sentado frente a ella, en ese momento el miraba hacia la ventana, vestía ropa deportiva, se notaba que hacia bastante ejercicio, su cabello era negro y largo, atado al final por una trenza, apenas lograba distinguir a través de la ventana que tenía unos enormes ojos azules, cuando lo vio ella quedó encantada, sintió lo que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía, esas mariposas que solo puedes describir en la adolescencia pero que esta vez como toda una mujer no podía pasar desapercibidas.

Él por su parte percibió su mirada, pero no se atrevió a regresarla, ¿lo habría descubierto viéndola?, a estas alturas era imposible que Ranma Saotome permitiera que una chica se diera cuenta de su interés, él estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas llegaran a él, no él a las chicas, así que durante el camino solo intentó mirarla cuando de reojo sabía que estaba atenta a su libro, le pareció la chica más hermosa que había conocido, además de que al verla tan atenta a su lectura le pareció tremendamente sexy e inteligente, así siguió su camino hasta que tuvo que bajar en la estación, ella continuó en el tren y él se insultó por ser un orgulloso y un cobarde, incapaz de al menos comentarle que el clima estaba muy raro aquel día.

Al día siguiente Ranma despertó una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, tal como lo había hecho la mañana anterior en la que no había logrado conciliar el sueño, él acostumbraba dormir más tiempo, pero pensó que valía la pena tomar la ruta más larga hacia el gimnasio con tal de tener alguna ligera posibilidad de ver a la chica de ayer, llegó antes de lo esperado pero se detuvo a esperar el tren en el mismo lugar del día anterior, así dejó pasa trenes cuando la vio, casi no logra entrar pues la puerta alcanzó a atrapar su mochila, por fortuna logró zafarla y discretamente se sentó de nuevo frente a la chica, como el día anterior leyendo, se veía aún más hermosa, su cabello negro con un ligero brillo azulado, unos expresivos ojos almendra, se preguntaba que estaría leyendo que estaba tan concentrada y expresiva, pensó por un momento que sensación sería si alguna vez ella le prestara esa misma atención a él.

Así se quedó el por unos minutos cuando de pronto Akane sintió de nuevo ese magnetismo del día anterior, así que casi sin darse cuenta posó su mirada en la del chico, Ranma no supo que hacer, por lo que solamente soltó un suspiro, se quedó estático, pasó largo tiempo hasta que en una estación más concurrida la gente entró y estorbó a la lucha que ejercían los ojos de cada uno, así ella continuó viendo su libro y el fijó la vista en la ventana, no sin dedicarse de vez en cuando miradas cómplices, pero sin palabras de por medio.

Así fue como los siguientes dos meses, al menos de lunes a viernes, ellos seguían encontrándose, pero ninguno tomó la iniciativa, era como si supieran lo que pensaba cada uno, pero eran inseguros.

Akane siempre trataba de arreglarse lo mejor posible, sin embargo, pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bonita para él, pensaba que el seguramente salía solo con chicas de esas que salen en portadas fitness, ella era muy atlética, pero ante este chico se sentía poca cosa, no podía creer que solo por el usaba esa ropa tan bonita que solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales, seguramente el jamás se daría cuenta.

Ranma por su parte siempre esperó que ella se acercara, hasta que llegó a pensar que tal vez no le interesaba, no podía creer que una chica no se fijara en él, de haber sido cualquier chica le habría importado lo equivalente a cero, pero no era cualquiera, era su chica misteriosa, esa por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas más temprano y además salía de su casa sin desayunar, increíble pensar que ese chico no se atrevía a siquiera saludarla, al menos ya se conocen porque "casualmente" se ven a diario, un –Buenos días- al menos a todos los presentes no estaría mal para empezar, pero no podía, ella lo intimidaba, lo dejaba mudo.

Cada uno por separado imaginaron que lo correcto era acercarse, presentarse, saludarse y si no lograban nada siempre podían tomar otra ruta o tomar el tren a distinta hora y no volver a verse jamás, pero ese sentimiento tan profundo que cada uno albergaba y que crecía día con día ponía la situación cada vez más complicada.

-Presente—

Hoy por fin van decididos, cada uno piensa que es mejor hablar, lo más seguro es que no consigan nada, tal vez un desaire, pero es mejor que seguir así.

Ranma se decide, se levanta de su lugar habitual, se sienta junto a Akane y cuando respira para comenzar a hablar por fin escucha su voz.

-Ranma- Dice Akane con suavidad y casi como un susurro, él se sacude, ¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre?, después se percata que su sudadera tiene su nombre bordado, él se queda hecho piedra, el valor que había tenido lo estaba perdiendo de manera progresiva, se queda callado.

Akane piensa que es la chica más tonta del mundo, como es posible que haya hecho eso y él ni siquiera le contesta, sus mejillas arden de vergüenza, así que decide salir de ahí y bajar en la siguiente estación, no importa si tiene que tomar otro tren, o si llega tarde a su trabajo, incluso podría reportarse enferma, pero apenas comienza a ponerse de pie Ranma la sujeta de la mano, no permite que se levante, sigue sin hablar pero la mira fijamente, el tiempo se detiene entre los dos, hasta que por fin él logra hablar.

-¿Sabías que aun que no te conozco te hecho mucho de menos?

Es ella ahora la que no puede articular palabra, no puede creer lo que está escuchando finalmente no es la chica horrible que pensaba, al parecer si le gusta a ese chico y no solo eso, se ve interesado en ella, Ranma vuelve a hablar.

-¿Sabías que cada mañana rechazo el autobús directo y elijo este tren, solo para coincidir contigo?, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Ranma.

-Me, me llamo, A…Akane, Akane Tendo.

Se encuentran a solo una estación de separarse, Akane comienza a levantarse pensaba decirle que lo vería al día siguiente sin embargo esta muy emocionada y no lo logra, así que detrás de ella Ranma la sigue, está dispuesto a acompañarla, saber a dónde va, como puede volver a verla, no está dispuesto a perderla.

Estando los dos esperando llegar a la siguiente estación, continúan con la lucha de miradas, sin hablar, de pronto entran a un túnel y la luz desaparece, él chico de la trenza la toma de la mano, el tren frena violentamente después de un fuerte estruendo y él la abraza para que no se haga daño, hay vidrios por todos lados, gritos ensordecedores, no se logra ver nada, Akane comienza a buscarlo con sus manos y encuentra la cara de Ranma, sabe que algo anda mal, tiene mucho miedo, pero no es el mismo que le provocaba este chico, este es un miedo real, terror, sabe que irremediablemente lo perderá, así que toma el valor suficiente y sin que el chico se lo espere ella lo besa, Ranma no duda en corresponderle, dentro de la confusión se sienten plenos, mientras todo sucede, los dos sienten un dolor intenso, no saben que ha pasado, solo saben que es algo realmente grave, terminan el beso, Ranma la mira en la oscuridad y sin pensarlo pronuncia esas palabras que había estado deseando tanto.

-¡Te amo!-

Akane suspira- Yo también te amo Ranma- le confiesa casi en un susurro, regalando así el ultimo soplo de su corazón, Ranma llora, la ha perdido y esta vez es definitivo, un segundo estruendo y todo se vuelve negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos, este es mi primer One-Shot y en realidad también mi primera historia, intente algo con otro Fandom, pero sigue inconcluso, para esta redacción tenía la idea rondándome hace tiempo, no es el tipo de historia que me encanta de este par, incluso prefiero mil veces leer canon y no UA, sin embargo está basada en la canción Jueves (La Oreja de Van Gogh) que muestra la historia ficticia de una pareja que fue víctima de los atentados del 11 de Marzo de 2004 en Madrid y que a pesar de ser muy triste, a mi parecer refleja un tipo de amor que ellos comparten, amor puro, verdadero, con ese toque de inmadurez pero orgulloso, tímido y sobre todo emocional, espero no haberlxs perturbado mucho, me quedo con la intención de que al final estuvieron juntos y se declararon sus sentimientos, como moraleja, siempre debemos arriesgarnos, el amor es para compartir, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Gracias por leer y espero que sea su voluntad un review que siempre son bienvenidos especialmente si son para mejorar.

Saludos!


End file.
